Apparatus with releasable attachment are known, especially those for personal use in carrying small portable items such as keys, badges, gear, whistles and small tools. Hanging such items on a ring attached to a distal end of a cable, chain, cord, or monofilament and the like (collectively herein referred to as a “tensile member”), wound on a retractable reel is also known where such reel is contained in a housing that can be clipped to a belt or waistband. While the retractable reel conveniently allows the tensile member to be extended when items are in use and retracted when such use is completed, the tensile member can be one of the first components that suffers strain and fatigue, especially at the location of attachment to the ring on which the items are hung. In particular, swivel action of the items such as when tensile member is retracted and/or when the user of the apparatus is walking wears down the tensile member at the location of attachment. Thus while the majority of the apparatus may be in good working condition, the tensile member is prematurely worn to a stage where the ring and the items thereon can easily detach completely from the apparatus.
Locking mechanisms that control the rotation of retractable reels are also known. Locking mechanisms are often used with retractable tape measures. However, such locking mechanisms can be complicated with multiple moving parts, thus increasing the cost of manufacture, the risk of malfunction and breakage and/or the overall weight and size.
Helical metal rings are commonly provided on key chains as a means by which keys and other small portable items can be removably attached. While such rings securely attach the keys or other small portable items, dexterity and strength are often required in order for a user to pry open the rings. Moreover, the helical configuration of the rings does not allow certain items to slide on or off easily.
Accordingly, it is desirable that a releasable attachment apparatus provide an attachment that minimizes, if not eliminates, swivel motion between the items attached and the housing, so as to minimize wear and tear on the tensile member. Moreover, it is desirable that the releasable attachment apparatus provide a locking mechanism with a simple design that uses a minimal number of components to reduce cost of manufacturing, the risk of malfunction and/or the overall size and weight. Furthermore, it is desirable that the releasable attachment apparatus provides a means by which items can be readily attached and detached in a secured manner.